


Ценности со вкусом вечности

by WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Внеконкурс [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Rusreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Незнакомец выглядел обыденно: джинсы, дешевый безразмерный свитер
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Внеконкурс [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665637
Kudos: 1





	Ценности со вкусом вечности

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: русреал по мотивам SPN

Перекресток был пустой, большой и незаасфальтированный. Впрочем, отсутствие покрытия только поначалу казалось большим плюсом — на деле вгрызаться лопатой в сбитую гравийку оказалось еще хуже, чем долбить саперкой каменную кладку, потому что перфоратор начальство, конечно, выдало для работы, но до ближайшей розетки было километров пять. И генераторов, увы, никто в карманах не таскал. Но копать все равно надо — хотя бы на штык лопаты. С одной стороны, это совсем неглубоко, особенно если сравнивать с десятью сотками родительского огорода по весне. С другой стороны, копошиться в земле, на расстоянии двадцати километров от города, глубокой ночью, когда вокруг тебе зловещее шушкающися лес, подозрительно ехидная луна и какие-то кровожадные тени — не самое разумное занятие. Особенно, если из транспорта только велосипед, на котором далеко не ускачешь, разве только если крутить педали с олимпийским усердием.

— Слышь, мил человек, может подмогнуть?

Всегда думал, что до звания труса мне также далеко как и до отпуска на Мальдивах по тарифу «все чего душа пожелает», но тут я реально поставил мировой рекорд по прыжкам в высоту и длину одновременно. И, лишь убедившись, что от неожиданно прозвучавшего голоса меня отделяет несколько метров, я рискнул оглянуться.

Незнакомец выглядел обыденно: джинсы, дешевый безразмерный свитер, брошенная мной лопата в одной руке и какая-то папка в другой.

— Ну, покопай, — великодушно разрешил я. Все равно инструмент был уже у этого мужика. И отбирать силой огородный инвентарь я не планировал.

— Как скажешь, — незнакомец резво и бодро махнул лопатой, разом откидывая в стороны огромные комья земли. И это на том же пятачке, где я едва жменю наковырял за полчаса усилий. — Достаточно?

Оставалось только судорожно сглотнуть и отодвинуться подальше — за пару минут этот странный мужик вырыл неплохую такую могилку, правда глубиной всего по колено, но зато в полный мой рост.

— Да, благодарствую, — икнул я в ответ. — И коробочку вон ту… да эту… туда в ямку положите…

— Хомячка хоронишь? — понимающе посочувствовал незнакомец и небрежным, но точным пинком, скинул картонку в могилку. — Засыпать? Или сначала объяснишь, чего тебе надобно?

— Мне? Да собственно ничего… тут воздух целебный… эээээ… хвойный…

— Да отличная ночка, — незнакомец вздохнул и представился. — Демон перекрестка второго ранга, прибыл на вызов. Мы продолжим терять время или перейдем к делу?

— Ик? — церемонно уточнил я, но попробовал взять себя в руки. — А как вы появились, если я еще не того… не докопался?

— Можно просто поставить на землю и чуть сверху присыпать землицей — это же формальность. — демон пожал плечами, удивляясь моей тупости. — Итак, одно желание взамен души. Контракт официальный, гарантии — все дела.

— Тогда… да… ладно… можно мне квартиру хорошую… трешку и зарплату… ну... тысячи полторы баксов? — От волнения у меня даже во рту пересохло. Неужели так быстро можно решить все проблемы?

— Ага… сейчас… — демон оперся локтем на черенок лопаты и быстро стал листать книгу. — Вот от Матфея: «Посему говорю вам: не заботьтесь для души вашей, что вам есть и что пить, ни для тела вашего, во что одеться.»

Пару минут я осмысливал ответ — собственно, я как бы ожидал другого, более материального, а не цитат.

— И что?

— Ничего, бог по словам очевидцев сказал, что вам и так будет чего есть и пить, так что об этом вы можете не париться, — сжалившись над моими потугами, пояснил демон. — Еще желания будут?

— А можно… пивка? — несмотря на то, что было по-осеннему холодно, аж на лужах ледок похрустывал, но меня в пот бросило. И хотелось хоть немного освежиться.

— Безусловно, — демон снова зашелестел страницами. — «И всё, чего ни попросите в молитве с верою, получите»! — И убедительно поднял подбородок к небу.

Я тоже поглядел вверх, но спускающейся на парашютике от звезд бутылки или даже банки не обнаружил.

— Может, у меня веры маловато, — предположил я и с надеждой поглядел на демона: ну чего ему стоит колдануть?

—«Твердого духом Ты хранишь в совершенном мире, ибо на Тебя уповает он», — демон нравоучительно погрозил мне пальцем. — Плоховато у тебя, мил человек, с матчастью. Вот и просьбы не исполняются. На вот, изучай, готовься — придешь через годик и посмотрим на твои желания. И коробочку свою выкопать не забудь — пока не дорос ты для контракта.

Демон мгновенно оказался рядом со мной и сунул мне в руки свою книжку. Примерно секунду я рассматривал пожелтевшие страницы старого издания, а потом мне на ногу упала моя же лопата. Проматерившись и немного попрыгав на одной ноге, я огляделся — демона и след простыл. Зато через мгновение прямо из могилки мне в руки вылетела моя же коробочка, словно ее хорошенько так футбольнули. И тут же на меня снизошло озарение, что мне тут делать больше нечего и озарение было настолько ярким, что я припустил домой со всех ног. И добежал до дачного кооператива, где гостил у родителей, быстрее чем если бы гнал на велике.

***

Демон выругался вслед улепетывающему визитеру, и меланхолично стал скидывать выкопанную землю обратно в яму. До завершения образовательной миссии оставалось еще шестьсот человек… а потом можно будет снова пошалить…


End file.
